The Archaeologist and the Major
by Leech10
Summary: Daniel and Vala attract the wrath of Major Brown due to a small incident in the commissary... and chaos breaks out. Daniel/Vala. Rating increased due to Chapter 3.
1. The Artifact

**Spoilers: **None that I know of… but anything in season 10 or earlier is fair game.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Major Brown is mine; MGM owns Stargate and all stargate characters.

**A/N:** First in a series, it shouldn't be too long for the next chapters to be added.

As Daniel sat at a table in the commissary; Vala walked over and sat down next to him, carrying a tray loaded with food, including a large pile of spaghetti.

"Vala, you're not going to eat all that, are you?"

"Not at all, some of that's for you."

Daniel stared off; thinking about how much Vala had changed since they had first met. Before, she had been more likely to try to steal something from him, instead of giving him something. He didn't have much time to think however, as Vala soon distracted him.

"Daniel? Are you okay? It's only food."

"I'm fine."

The sound of a spoon clanging on metal soon broke the usual sounds in the commissary, and Daniel and Vala looked over to see Major Brown of SG-8 looking at the now empty spaghetti plate at the counter. He looked around the room, but soon looked back to the counter, and found something else to eat.

"Vala, you didn't take all of the spaghetti, did you?"

"Of course not, I left at least a scoop."

Daniel had soon finished the food that he had got for himself, and as soon as his tray was empty, Vala quickly scooped some of her spaghetti onto it.

Whatever food Daniel didn't want, Vala quickly ate herself, so it didn't take long for the rest of their food to disappear. Daniel picked up his tray, then gave Vala a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the food, but next time, you don't need to bring quite that much."

Several days later…

Daniel walked up to the door of his office, but before he could open the door, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but there was no one in the hallway, at least not to the side that the tap came from.

"Over here."

He turned to his other side, only to find Vala's face, complete with smile, only about an inch away from his own. She gave him a quick kiss, then backed away to a more reasonable distance. Daniel thought about telling her not to surprise him like that, but then after a second, decided not to.

"Hello, Vala."

"Is it time to stare at old stuff again?"

"They're artifacts… but yes, it's that time."

"Well, actually it would be you staring at the artifacts, while I sit on the table and wait for you."

Daniel didn't respond, as he knew that was what was going to happen, and it had been that way for pretty much as long as Vala had been on the base. He opened the door, and saw a somewhat large, unidentified artifact sitting in Vala's usual spot, along with a note.

Vala rushed over to the artifact before Daniel could reach it, and picked up the note.

"Found on P5R-87C, sitting next to the DHD, no sign of other things of interest. Major Brown, SG-8."

Daniel looked at the artifact for a few seconds before speaking.

"I wish they would just leave it where it was, and just leave a note for an archeology team to pick it up."

"What's wrong with what they did?"

"You can't know exactly where it was located if you don't take precise notes."

"It was next to the DHD."

"Yes, but was it to the left of the DHD? In front of it, or behind it?"

Daniel mumbled some other stuff that Vala couldn't hear, then cleared off some stuff on the table and moved the artifact so that Vala could sit down, which she did as soon as Daniel let go of the artifact. Vala watched Daniel examine it for a few seconds, and then picked up a magazine she had left there earlier.

Several minutes later, Daniel looked very closely at a part of the artifact, before looking over at Vala.

"There's some sort of door in it."

She put down her magazine and looked back at Daniel.

"What did you say, Daniel?"

"There's a door in the artifact."

"Can you open it?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out."

He looked around for another minute, before finding some sort of latch on one side of the door. By this time Vala was actually interested in it, and was now standing next to Daniel's chair, looking at the door.

"This should do it."

He pulled it open a tiny bit and grabbed a flashlight to look inside.

"What's in it?"

"It looks empty, just black"

"Maybe the treasure is hidden in another compartment."

"I don't think it has any treasure in it, Vala."

However, this did not seem to lower her interest in it, though Daniel was not sure whether it was the artifact, or himself that kept her standing next to him.

"I don't see anything dangerous in it."

"Good."

Daniel pulled the door open, and a large amount of spaghetti and meatballs immediately shot out, splattering all over Daniel and Vala, and a meatball rolled under the wardrobe behind them.

"Nothing dangerous, huh?"

Daniel just sat there and stared at the artifact, though considering the amount of sauce on his glasses, he probably couldn't see it.

"There's another note inside."

"Now what?"

Vala shook several noodles out of her hair, and reached into the artifact and grabbed the note, then handed it to Daniel. He tried to wipe the sauce off of his glasses, but it didn't do much, other than smear it around.

"You read it, I can't see a thing."

Vala unfolded the note, which only said a few words.

"I hope that's enough spaghetti. -- Major Brown."

Daniel groaned when he heard what the note said.

"And here, let me help with those."

Vala snatched the glasses right off of Daniel's face, and then spit on them to help clean them. After checking that they were wet enough, she wiped them on a clean part of Daniel's shirt, getting most of the sauce off.

"Thanks. And I think you took too much spaghetti a few days ago."

Vala didn't seem to hear him, as she was busy picking noodles off of Daniel's shirt and face, and then eating them.

"Vala?"

"You know, spaghetti and Daniel tastes pretty good, you should try some."


	2. Daniel's Revenge

Daniel walked over to the door to his office and carefully opened it to try to avoid anything else that Major Brown may have decided to add while he was gone. Meanwhile, Vala stood off to the side, out of range of anything that could come through the door. However, nothing happened, and Daniel could see nothing out of place. Daniel and Vala soon discovered upon entering the room that the "nothing out of place" did not extend to smells.

"Ugh, what is that?" Vala asked while pressing her fingers to her nose.

"I think it's coming from under the wardrobe."

Daniel grabbed a yardstick and reached under the wardrobe, pulling a rotting meatball out from under it. After checking to make sure that nothing else was under there, Daniel walked outside and deposited it in the nearest trashcan. Well, make that second nearest, he didn't want the smell to come back. After returning to his office, closing the door, and spraying air freshener to cover up the lingering smell, he turned to Vala.

"Revenge Plan A is on."

Vala's wide smile filled her entire face but only lasted a few seconds before shrinking slightly.

"Wait, which one was Plan A again?" she asked while starting to look confused.

"Mess with his computer."

"Oh." As soon as she realized what the plan was, her smile returned to its full size.

While on SG-1's three-day mission to P9G-669, Daniel and Vala had spent most of their free time thinking of ways to get back at Major Brown, which, considering P9G-669's lack of anything interesting (at least for archaeologists), was most of the trip.

"The only problem is that we'll have to get Sam involved as well." Daniel said.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Less than 20 minutes later, Daniel and Vala were standing next to the door to Sam's lab.

"Come in." Sam told them after she looked over to the open door.

Daniel walked straight over to Sam after making sure to close the door, while Vala took a longer path that led over to one of the tables before turning back towards the other two. She knew better than to try to sit on the tables here which were usually so covered in doohickeys and thingamabobs that there wasn't any room to sit anyway.

"Sam, I've got a request for you." Daniel said once Vala had reached them.

"What is it?"

"I need your help to get back at Major Brown."

"What did he do?"

"He made a rigged artifact that shot spaghetti at me when I opened it."

"And me too. But the spaghetti was very good." Vala added while licking her lips.

"When was this?"

"The day before we left for P9G-669."

Sam didn't say anything for a few seconds as she contemplated whether it was worth the risk of getting involved to help Daniel and Vala. Vala decided that the silence was lasting too long and turned to Sam with big puppy dog eyes on her face.

"Please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll help. What exactly do you have in mind?" Sam said as she wondered how Vala had learned to get so good at the puppy dog eyes.

"Temporarily making his computer display everything in Ancient. Not the login screen, just the rest of the basic stuff on the computer."

"I think I can do that, you'll have to do the translations though."

"I know."

"I'll let you know tomorrow if it will work."

"Okay."

The next day…

Daniel walked into his now clean smelling office to find Vala already sitting on the desk, as well as a note from Sam on top of a flash drive. He gave Vala a quick kiss then picked up the note and read it.

"Daniel, I need you to insert the translations into the file included on the flash drive. -- Sam"

It took him most of the afternoon to get the entire translation ready but thankfully no one came to interrupt him. After making sure that SG-8 had already left on their mission to P75-R61, Daniel took the completed translation to Sam, who downloaded it onto a second flash drive, which Daniel simply had to insert into Major Brown's computer for it to work. He met up with Vala outside Major Brown's office, and they quickly slipped into the room. While Daniel turned on the computer to install the Ancient translation, Vala pulled a small container out of her pocket and began spreading the contents on Major Brown's chair.

"Vala? What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he looked over to see what she was doing.

"Just adding some glue. I can't expect you to have all the fun, right?" She replied, acting as though she did this everyday.

"Well, I guess that is true." Daniel said as he turned back to Major Brown's computer.

Once they made sure nothing looked out of place, they quickly left before anyone knew they were there.

It didn't take long for SG-8 to get back (the mission was only to retrieve a malfunctioning UAV) and Major Brown headed straight to his office in order to get started on his report after the debriefing ended. He sat down and then logged onto his computer.

"What the…?"

He stared at the Ancient symbols that now made up all of the text on the screen before he noticed one thing that was still in English. It read, "Don't worry, you'll have your computer back in a few hours."

His plans to get working on something else were quickly ended when he also discovered that he was now stuck to his chair.

"That's it Daniel, this means war."


	3. Just Another Day

Daniel entered his office with Vala at his side and both immediately took their own seats. However, Daniel sprang back up from his chair as a loud, wet pthhhhht sound immediately burst forth from beneath him.

Vala looked over at him from the table and before saying, "Daniel!" in a way that sounded like she was his mother.

"It wasn't me!"

"Well, then who was it?"

"I would say it was Major Brown." Daniel told her as he picked a muddy whoopee cushion off of his chair. "Look."

He turned around, showing Vala his back, which was now soaked with mud from his waist down.

Vala tried and failed to suppress a grin. "Looks like he got you good. Must be revenge for when you moved all of the stuff in his office in front of the door."

"Which was revenge for when he let off that stink bomb in my quarters… Maybe I should ask Teal'c and Cam if he got them, too."

"I don't think he knows that they helped you do it."

"Well, I'm going to go change." Daniel replied as he turned toward the door.

"I'm coming too." Vala moved to get up off of the table, but all she managed to do was some sort of funky movement that made her look like she was trying to dive into a pool.

Daniel looked back at her, having not noticed the move she did. "I thought you said you were coming."

"I would like to but I seem to have run into a bit of a snag." She tried to get up again, but remained firmly on the table.

Now it was Daniel's turn to fail to suppress a grin. "I think he knows it was you who put the glue on his chair."

"Come on, help me up!"

Daniel moved all of the artifacts off of the table and placed them in a safe location, then grabbed Vala's arms and pulled. While he didn't get her unstuck, he did nearly flatten her as the table almost flipped over.

"I said help me up, not down."

Daniel looked down at the area where Vala's rear was stuck to the table.

"Are you staring at my…" Vala started to say while she watched Daniel.

"What type of glue did he use?"

Vala didn't seem to hear him, as she was still distracted by the fact that Daniel had just stared at her behind.

Daniel gabbed a few paper towels to check for more glue, then climbed up on the table and stood behind Vala.

"Are you ready, Vala?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm ready." Vala said out loud, and then smirked before quietly adding, "For you to stare at my butt again."

Daniel grabbed her arms again and pulled. For the first few seconds it seemed like this wasn't going to work either, but then they heard a loud rip. Daniel fell back on his rear, almost falling off of the table in the process, and Vala went up in the air before landing in his lap.

"Good thing I wore a BDU today..." Vala said as she looked down at the patch of her pants that were glued to the table, and now separate from the rest of her clothes.

She got up and pulled Daniel to his feet, while Daniel stared at the hole in Vala's pants, or more specifically, the pink underwear she had on underneath.

"Hmmmm… Maybe I should rip my pants more often?"

She stood still for a few seconds, and then turned around.

"Come on, we've got some revenge to take care of."

Daniel did not immediately reply, but when he got around to doing so, he said, "Oh, yes, yes we do."

"You have anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He woke his computer up, and then began searching for a file.

Vala meanwhile sat down in Daniel's chair and rotated around to face the computer, either forgetting about the mud, or just not caring about it.

"So, where is this revenge plan?" Vala stared at the various folders now open on the screen

"Hold on, I just need to find it."

"Shouldn't you know where it is?"

"I know exactly where it is. It has to be well hidden so Major Brown won't find it if for some reason he searches my computer. Or slightly more likely, if he gets Dr. Prenger to check for him."

"Now I understand. So what is it?"

"You'll see. Ah ha, I got it!" Daniel exclaimed as he found a flash animation file.

Daniel opened the file, and Vala saw that it was a person dancing along to some silly music.

"That's your revenge plan?" Vala asked while not being able to clearly see who was doing the dancing.

"Look closer."

Vala got up and stood next to Daniel and took a good look at the animation before letting out a snort of laughter when she saw that the person dancing was Hathor, only with Major Brown's head.

"Ahh… so what are you going to do with it?"

"Send it to everyone I can think of who I know will give him a hard time about it."

"He won't know what hit him."

Daniel closed the animation, as well as all of the folders, and then turned to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To change. I think you could do the same as well."

Vala stood up, and looked at mud that had turned her pink underwear brown as she sat in the chair.

"That sounds good."

"I wonder what the other people on the base will think when they see us both all muddy, and you with a hole in you pants…"

Vala threw her arm around Daniel, while grinning broadly. "Let them think what they want to think."


	4. Truce

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Meiring, like Major Brown, is mine.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay.

Daniel entered his office and walked over to his coffee machine, which he had turned on several minutes ago before leaving to do something else. Now the coffee was ready, or at least he thought so, not having seen someone sneak into his office while Daniel was gone. Daniel took a small sip, then put his coffee cup down on his desk, as it was still just a little to hot to drink. However, instead of his mouth cooling off as he stood there, it got hotter instead.

"Brown!" Daniel managed to get out, before running over to the sink, turning it on, and sticking his mouth in the water.  
"What seems to be the problem?"

Daniel whacked his head on the faucet as he got up to see who it was. After exclaiming "Ow!" loud enough for half the base to hear him, and then rubbing the newly formed lump on his head, he saw that it was Vala.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Let me help you with that." Vala walked over to him, and gave the lump a quick kiss. While this did nothing to actually heal it or stop the pain, it did distract Daniel enough that he didn't feel the throbbing lump as much.

"So, what did he do this time?"  
Daniel sighed before replying. "Hot sauce in my coffee."  
"Did you send the Hathor video?"  
"Yes, I did that last night." Daniel replied, before thinking out loud. "I don't think he had time to see it yet, so I don't think this is revenge for that, so what could it be?"  
"You don't think someone else is going after you, do you?"  
"No, wait, I said that out--" Daniel was cut off by a pounding on the door.  
"Well, I wonder who that could be" Vala said as if she didn't already know.

Daniel opened the door to see an irate, pink-haired Major Brown.

"I see you did something with you hair." Vala said while semi-hiding behind Daniel.  
"As if you didn't already know about that." Major Brown replied, his voice little more than a growl.  
"What, are you accusing me?" Vala replied in an innocent tone that deceived no one.  
"Yes, I am!" Major Brown now shouted.  
"Calm down…" Daniel started to say.  
"There might have been a couple of people on Atlantis that didn't hear you." Vala said.

Major Brown walked into Daniel's office, and closed the door behind him, blocking the view the growing crowed in the hallway had of them.

"I know one of you did this." Major Brown told them, while pointing to his hair. "That and the Hathor video."  
"I'll admit to doing the Hathor thing, but I had nothing to do with that." Daniel replied, while also pointing at Major Brown's hair.  
"And I already told you that I didn't do it." Vala said, looking and sounding much more trustworthy than before.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"So if you two didn't do it, then who did?"  
"I have no idea." Daniel replied.  
"Someone out to get you?" Vala asked.  
"Not that I know of."  
"Maybe we should ask Dr. Meiring." Daniel said.  
"What does he have to do with this?" Major Brown asked while looking confused.  
"He could settle this battle in a fair way." Daniel stated.  
"I know that, but what does this have to do with who dyed my hair?"  
"Maybe he knows who did it, he keeps track of things like that."  
"Okay, let's go see him." Major Brown said while still sounding not too sure about this.

The crown had dissipated during the time that the door had been closed, though a coupled people remained there, who hastily tried to conceal their laughter as coughing as Major Brown walked by.

Dr. Meiring's office was located 2 floors below Daniel's, and was just as cluttered with doohickeys as Sam's was, if not more so due to it's smaller size.

"Ah, Daniel and Vala, and I see you did something with your hair, Theodore." Dr. Meiring said as he looked up at them when the entered.  
"So I've heard." Major Brown grunted. "Do you know anything about who did it?"  
"No, I don't. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"They have a dispute to work out." Vala told him before either of the other two could respond.  
"That I know about." Dr. Meiring moved the naquadah generator he was working on over to the side, then opened a drawer in his desk. He reached in and searched though the papers in it, before pulling out 3 different ones, which he set on the desk.

"What are these?" Daniel asked.  
"Forms to sign."  
"What, we need to sign 3 forms for you to help?" Major Brown said while looking outranged.  
"No, just one of them. You can pick which, though." Dr. Meiring replied. "This one is for if you want to settle it using a game of chance, this one is for a scavenger hint on the base, and this one is if you want to make a bet."

"Whoa, how do you have time to do your job with all of this?" Vala asked, amazed, as she looked over the sheets.  
"I have my ways. And I'm a fast worker."  
"I think I like the scavenger hunt idea the best." Major Brown said after also looking over the sheets.  
"Daniel?" Dr. Meiring looked over at him.  
"I'll go with the scavenger hunt."

Dr. Meiring took the 2 sheets on the side and put them back in the drawer that he had took them out of. He then wrote "Dr. Jackson" in one of several blanks, and "Major Brown" in the next, before skipping a big blank and then writing their two names again in the next two blanks, only in reverse order.

"Okay, the rules are pretty simple for this, I will make up two list of 15 objects that can be found on this base, some easy, and some hard. both lists will be different, but neither one will be any easier than the other."

"When will we do this?" Daniel asked.  
"Whenever you both have the time to do it. I'll get to that later."  
"Sounds good to me" Major Brown replied.

"Once you both are ready, I'll send you off with a list, and a simple digital camera, which you will use to take a picture of the objects in question. Once you find everything on the list, you will return to my office, and I'll check over what you have taken pictures of to make sure you have the correct objects. The first person to get back after finding all 15 _correct_ objects wins. Any questions?"

"That sounds fair." Daniel stated.  
"Sounds good to me." Major Brown said again.  
"Now Daniel, if you win, what should Major Brown have to do? It can be anything you want, as long as it is reasonable, and you don't have to have him do anything if you want."

Daniel though for several seconds before responding, "Dress up like Hathor for a day."  
"And if you win?" Dr. Meiring asked Major Brown.  
"He should dress up like Vala did when she first came to Earth for a day."

Vala giggled and her trademark smile quickly appeared, while Dr. Meiring wrote what Daniel and Major Brown had said in the two long blanks.

"Now, when are we going to do this?" Daniel asked.  
"I have time on Saturday and Sunday." Major Brown stated.  
"Saturday should work." Daniel replied.

Dr. Meiring wrote the date down in another blank, which left 3 blanks down at the bottom.

"Okay, I need you two to sign in one of these two blanks here, doesn't matter which one." Dr. Meiring told them.

Daniel signed "Dr. Daniel Jackson" in the first blank and Major Brown signed "Major Theodore Brown" in the second, and then Dr. Meiring signed "Dr. Michael Meiring" in the last remaining blank.

"Okay, I'll see you two on Saturday, and you might want to do something about your hair, Theodore." Dr. Meiring said as he placed the completed form in another drawer.


	5. Scavenger Hunt

Vala gave Daniel a good luck kiss, as he left his office to head to Dr. Meiring's office, which he reached a few minutes later.

"Good, you're here, now we just have to wait--" Dr. Meiring said as he looked at Daniel, and then stopped as he looked at the door. Major Brown arrived as Dr. Meiring looked at the door, and looked pretty much the same as before, only now his hair was nearly all black again, with only a few hints that hit had been pink several days ago.

"I'm ready," he said as he walked in.  
"Okay, here are the lists, as well as the cameras" Dr. Meiring said as he handed the respective objects to Daniel and Major Brown. "Any questions?"  
"No" Daniel and Major Brown said at the same time.  
"Hathor, you're going to lose." Daniel said with a big smile on his face.  
"Believe what you want to believe, Vala." Major Brown replied with his own smile.  
"Okay, you start in three… two… one… go!"

The two took off into the hall, but not before temporarily getting stuck in the door. Major Brown ran off to the right, while Daniel went to the left.

Daniel looked down at the list, and saw the first item, the stargate.

"That shouldn't be hard." Daniel said to himself as he reached the elevator.

Half an hour later Daniel had gotten 5 of the items on this list, and looked though the list to see if any of them would be nearby. He then stopped and looked closer at the list, making sure he had read what he though he read. Yep, General Landry was on the list. Finding him should be easy, but actually taking a picture of him without him asking you what you were doing would be another matter.

However, it wasn't as hard as he though it was, as he soon found General Landry at the other end of the hallway, telling Major Brown off for running in the halls. He took the picture, and then went off in search of the next item, smiling to himself. Nearly an hour later, he had managed to get the last item on the list, a naquadah generator, (Dr. Meiring had finished working on the one that was in his office earlier) and Daniel now decided that running was worth the risk of getting caught. However, just as he made it to the hallway of Dr. Meiring's office, he saw Major Brown disappear into the room. Daniel ran in after him, hoping that he had messed something up on his list.

"I didn't expect you two to come back both at the same time… now let's see what you have Theodore." Dr. Meiring said as Major Brown walked up to him.

He took a minute or two to look though Major Brown's pictures, but gave no sign as to whether or not he had actually won.

"I'm sorry, but… you've won!"

Daniel, who had been looking hopeful when Dr. Meiring began to speak, sighed and lowered his head.

"So, how do you think you'll like being Vala for a day?"

Daniel said nothing at first, and gave the list and camera to Dr. Meiring.

"Well, someone had to lose, I guess…" Daniel said to himself as he thought about what he knew was coming.


	6. Not Daniel's Day?

**Disclaimer:** Dr. Stephanie Jennings is also mine.

Daniel sat on his bed and though about how it had been 5 days since the scavenger hunt, and still Major Brown had not followed through with his plan of making Daniel dress up like Vala. Daniel didn't know how long his luck would hold out however, but he hoped it would last at least one more day, as there was an archaeology meeting today that he had to lead.

However, the knock on the door knocked that though out his head, and he opened the door to see Major Brown carrying a large box.

"Here's everything you need, well everything except for you contacts. I'll be back once your done changing to make sure you did it correctly."

Daniel groaned, and took the box, and set it down on the bed and opened it. After making sure the door was locked, he took the outfit and a wig out of the box and slowly began to change.

20 minutes later (mainly because he had trouble getting the outfit on), he called Major Brown on the phone and told him he was ready. Major Brown soon arrived along with Dr. Stephanie Jennings, also of SG-8, who was carrying a bag.

"Uhh, what's in the bag?" Daniel asked as he eyed it somewhat uneasily.  
"You still need some work before you look like Vala." Dr. Jennings replied.

Daniel began backing away, but as Major Brown was blocking the only exit, doing so would not accomplish anything.

"You're going to have to go through with this regardless of whether you want to or not, and I would rather not have to use a zat."  
Another 20 minutes later, Daniel looked much more like Vala, complete with makeup and shaved armpits. (Major Brown wouldn't let Daniel wear the jacket part of the outfit, at least not in the morning)

Before leaving, Daniel turned to Major Brown. "You just had to pick today, didn't you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on Stephanie, we have work to do." Major Brown replied, as Dr. Jennings giggled.

_Probably making sure everyone knows about me looking like this…_ Daniel thought as he began walking to his office to get everything ready for the meeting. Most of the people in the hall stared at him as he passed, and he though he heard a wolf whistle or two as well, but at least no one tried to talk to him.

Daniel though that people would soon be arriving by the dozen to mess with him, or take pictures, however, no one bothered him all morning.  
_Where is everyone? And for that matter, where's the real Vala?_ Daniel thought as he got up and collected his stuff to go to the meeting.

Daniel left the meeting 2 hours later feeling somewhat tired, as well as more annoyed with Major Brown than he was earlier. It had taken about 5 minutes to settle everyone down after he arrived in the briefing room, then another 10 minutes to convince everyone that he was really Daniel, and not Vala. He had the feeling that they knew sooner than that, but were just messing with him instead, but that was another story. After those 15 minutes the meeting went relatively smoothly, other then most of the people in attendance calling him "Vala" or "Dr. Mal Doran."

Daniel wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings as he made his way back to his office, and somehow managed to avoid running into anyone or anything. He walked into his office, placed his stuff down on the desk, as someone said "Oh, hello Vala!"

Daniel looked up at this, and then looked over to his computer, where the sound had come from.

It was himself. At least, someone who looked a lot like himself when viewed from behind.

Daniel grabbed the chair the person was sitting in, and turned it around to see who it was. The person still looked a lot like him from the front, other than the bulge on 'his' chest, and the massive smile on 'his' face.

"Vala?" Daniel asked while staring at her.  
"I'm Daniel, silly, you're Vala."  
"Major Brown put you up to this, didn't he?"  
"No, actually it was Dr. Jennings. But I thought it would be fun, so I went along with it. Plus, there's less confusion if there is only one Vala." she replied while continuing to smile.

"Come on, I think it's time to get something from the commissary."  
"Lets go. It's time to confuse the rest of the base." The real Vala replied as she stood up.

Daniel sat down on his bed that night and began taking the outfit off, (once he had figured out how to do so) and thought about the day. While it had gotten off to a bad start, it had gotten much better once he had found Vala, and they began messing with the rest of the base, and managed to convince some of them that they were still themselves, and they weren't actually dressing like each other. However, most of the base knew one of them, and was able to figure out that they were indeed switched like Major Brown had said that morning.

Other than the occasional person who came in during the afternoon to take a picture of 'Vala' working and 'Daniel' just laying around on the desk, the afternoon went smoothly, as did the evening, though there was a bit of confusion among the other members of SG-1 during supper, as well as a rare smile from Teal'c.

Now, as he fought with the skin-tight top that wouldn't let him take it off, he thought that the day had gone much better than he expected it to be, though he knew that people would continue to bring this day up in the future. He remembered that it was actually Vala's fault for starting the whole mess in the first place, but he didn't blame her, as she had no idea what could happen. It was the same as when she used the long-range communications device they found in Avalon, as there was no way she could have known her actions would alert the Ori to the presence of life in the Milky Way. (Though that was also somewhat his fault as well.)

Instead of blaming her, he actually thanked her in a way, (for the spaghetti incident in the commissary that is) as what had followed had helped them increase their relationship in a way that he had never though about before.

"Let me help you with that."

Daniel turned to see Vala standing next to the bed, still wearing the clothes she had on to look like him, as well as the makeup, but she had removed the wig. Daniel didn't say anything; instead he got up and gave her a big hug. Vala wrapped her arms around Daniel, and for about 30 seconds they simply stood there, hugging. Once they let go, Vala began to help Daniel get the top off.


End file.
